


try hard

by broadway_hufflepuff



Category: Freaks and Geeks
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I live for this bromance, Nick is trying his best, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: Nick is having a hard time coping.His friends don't seem to notice.





	try hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asexualjuliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/gifts).

> This is dedicated to asexualjuliet, for getting me into this show and now there’s no going back.  
All characters are from Freaks and Geeks and are not mine.
> 
> Please don’t repost! Thank you!

_ do you understand, daniel? _

_ do you understand why i want this band to be good? _

_ do you understand why i need this, why i need you? _

_ or do you fail to see me? _

_ the real me, _

_ the real nick andopolis _

_ the one his father disapproves of? _

_ you and ken, daniel, you don’t even- _

_ have you ever cared once? _

_ one time, have you actually tried to help me? _

_ god, you think everyone doesn’t give a shit, you know? _

_ man, you assume we’re all daniel desario, _

_ that we’re all as tough as you _

_ without this band i’m nothing _

_ without this band i’ll be shipped off to war _

_ is that really what you want? _

_ because i keep trying, damn it, _

_ i keep hitting those drums because that’s all i have left _

_ to depend on the beat of the drum rather than my friends because _

_ i just don’t know what’s going on anymore. _

_ i know, deep down, you care, daniel. _

_ but can’t you try just a little bit harder? _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and/or leave kudos!


End file.
